It's Only Ice-Cream
by MosherGurl
Summary: She knew it belonged to Hiei, but she took it anyway. Rated T for language.


_"Your all gonna die! Your all gonna die! Squirelly wrath! Squirelly wrath!"_

Kanna rolled around on the floor laughing at the laptop screen that was currently playing a _'Foamy the_ _squirre_l' video. Kuwabara had come across it on the internet one day and had suggested it to the young woman, finding it absolutely hilarious himself. He was right.

"Do you always have to be an idiot?"

Kanna stopped laughing as her fun came to a screeching halt at the voice of the most annoying fire demon she had ever met.

"What do you want Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Well, if you have nothing to say then _GO AWAY_!"

Despite her words Kanna grabbed her laptop before taking it into the kitchen where Kurama was at. He looked at the woman with a questioning glance.

"Why are you in here?"

"Hiei."

Kurama merely nodded. He knew the two didn't get along really well. But he also knew about Kanna's _secret_ little crush on the fire Koorime. She tried hard, but it was obvious to the intelligent fox.

_"Look at my jiggly-butt! Jiggle jiggle!"_

_"You have the fattest of asses! You fat bastard!"_

Kurama watched as Kanna cracked out laughing again at Foamy, and sighed at her disturbing choice in cartoons before returning to the dinner.

"Hey Kurama? I'm hungry, would you mind if I had a bit of ice-cream before dinner? I promise I won't spoil my dinner."

Kurama looked at Kanna's pleading eyes for a moment before smiling.

"Of course you can."

Kanna smiled happily before skipping over to the freezer and taking the strawberry flavoured ice-cream. Kurama realizing right away what she had in her dainty hands.

"Kanna, you do know that's Hiei's right?"

"But it's the only strawberry ice-cream we have. Is my favourite flavour and I never get any because it belongs to that twerp. I'm sure he won't notice a bit missing."

Kurama shrugged before turning back to the dinner, refusing to bear witness to her _crime_. Taking the ice-cream scoop, she took 3 spoons full before grinning at the fox.

"Thanks Kurama. And as promised I didn't take a lot."

The fox nodded as Kanna ate her ice-cream in silence, watching Kurama cook. After her last mouthful she placed the dish in the sink before waving to her favourite red head.

"I'll see you at dinner."

She was acknowledged with a nod as she left to the dining table where her abandoned laptop lay before picking it up.

"You smell odd."

The young female jumped in surprise and turned to see Hiei standing there. She pouted at his choice of words to her.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either."

"That's not what I meant. You smell of strawberries."

"Well did you ever think that I might have just had a shower?"

"And your hair not be wet? I don't think so."

"I dried it."

Kanna merely shrugged at the little demon before closing the laptop lid and headed into the living room. To her dismay, Hiei followed.

"You ate it didn't you?"

She lazily turned her eyes to him, knowing full well that he knew she ate his ice-cream despite her lie. So there was no point in hiding it.

"Yeah, I did. But I only took 3 scoops. I was hungry and you know I like strawberries."

"That was mine Baka-Onna!"

Kanna frowned at his sneer and gave him one back.

"You never let anyone touch the strawberry ice-cream and it isn't fair! It's my favourite flavour too ya know! Stupid little runt!"

Kanna closed her mouth and sucked her lips in lightly, hoping that the gesture would tug the words back into her mouth. Sadly, it didn't.

"You have 3 seconds. 1..."

Kanna didn't wait any longer, she bolted out of the living room and into the back garden. There was a small fence she could jump over to get to the main street. She ran top speed for the fence but was suddenly tackled to the floor, grass and dust sliding up her nose. She held her head and looked up to see Hiei's angry face, his sword pressed against her neck. She gulped heavily.

"N-now Hiei...Lets n-not get hasty here."

"Hn."

He raised his sword and Kanna closed your eyes tightly. The only thoughts being that she was going to die by the hands of the man she loves. She waited, but nothing came. No pain, no death. Opening her eyes she saw Hiei's shocked yet vacant expression. Although she couldn't figure out why.

"Why did you…"

She cut herself off, realizing that he must have read her thoughts. He smirked before putting his sword away and climbing off of the startled woman. She stood up quickly and dusted herself off just to be forced against a tree. She yelped, but it was cut short as Hiei's lips went crashing onto her own. Once he pulled away he smirked at the flushed female.

"You taste like strawberries."

Kanna's mouth opened and shut, before repeating the process. Hiei turned back and left for the house.

"Tell anyone about that and I _won't_ hesitate to kill you."

Kanna watched after him as he left. A small smile making its way to her face.


End file.
